<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secret princes of Beacon by DesuVult123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105906">The secret princes of Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123'>DesuVult123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Chastity, Kinky sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slight sub con, Swallowing, Trans Male Character, Yaoi, akward times, cross dressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Ελληνικά</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune never thought that getting into Beacon would be his downfall, no he never expected that when Weiss finally! Accepted his invitation to dinner he would lear a secret about the girl that would rock his core! In more ways than one as he learned that most of the girls in his life were actually well... in a very transitional state as his new form of a harem began...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby Rose had a strange problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then I asked her out again and she said no! What do you think I am doing wrong?" Jaune asked Ruby the small girl gave her best friend a smile as she walked next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well! You are just maybe being a tad to blunt? Maybe you are being too direct with her for it too work?" Ruby asked trying to get her best friend to maybe back off and cool his jets about asking her partner out before Jaune found out a bit too much about Weiss and had to deal with a lot of explaining to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune maybe you should just stop asking her out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she told me she thought I was cute! She literally told me if she could she would fuck my brains out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she would Jaune trust me and not in the way that you are thinking about," Ruby said not sure if she should tell Jaune more than she had kept to herself about keeping Weiss's </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe. Ruby had no idea how she had so many people with the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hers would be around her but Beacon was known for being much more tolerant than the rest of Vale and the world in generals for people like them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune you really should back off, I mean sure Weiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you but I don't think that she likes, you likes you like the way you are thinking of," Ruby said as Jaune scoffed the boy knew when someone liked him but he was going to make it happen! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am going to get that date! One way or another!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Jaune I don't think that you know what you are getting into. I think this one will be a lot to </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallow." </span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby said as she gained a shy look on her face as she and Jaune walked to the lunch hall...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! How are you today?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune smiled his best friend was next to him as Jaune grinned. The tall champion of Mistral that Jaune had no idea was even a champion at the time of meeting. Jaune only </span>
  <em>
    <span>barley</span>
  </em>
  <span> recognized her from the cereal box he won a contest on smiled at him! Her green eyes shined as she looked at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> so secret crush as he sat down. Jaune sighed as he looked at his scroll, he frowned a bit before he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Adrian just had a second birthday! He is so cute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww! Let me have a look at the little guy!" Yang said she was always friendly with Jaune especially when he brought up his sister and nephew. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One of the hard things about you Jauney boy. You might be a dense idiot but you are a good guy. Most people are not as accepting as you. That's why I don't let Weiss toss your ass out of the roof for hitting on her so damn much in the week man.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is so cute!" Yang shouted as Jaune smiled he was happy that his friends are so accepting of his sister's relationship. There were a lot of people that did not approve of lesbian or gay relationships that Jaune had met and he was glad that his friends were able to meet it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right? I just love how cute he is!" Jaune said as Weiss the most beautiful woman in his eyes paused she blushed looking at the small boy she also thought that he was adorable! The small chocolate baby was the peach in everyone's eyes and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of peaches.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss thought as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked to her left. She saw Jaune lean over to better show her the picture. Jaune was </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> more on the feminine side of men in Beacon. Sure you would be able to tell he was a boy from a distance but just one look at that ass you could see how he took after the better part of his nearly all-female family genes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that is an ass to die for.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss thought before shaking her head. Her fear and anger about what she was making her see red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid me! Stupid body! Why can't I just be normal!? Why can't I just have a normal body so I can date a boy that I think is cute?! Why am I like this!?</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>Stupid body! Why can't I just be normal!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Weiss thought the first bit of tears forming on her face as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weiss, would you want to get some food after this?" Jaune asked grinning as Weiss finally inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune. Really not cool bro." Yang said her fondness for Jaune's open-mindedness taking a back seat to her defense of her teammate and friend vanished in a second as Weiss took in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I will go out on a date with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will!?" Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren shouted all of them gave Weiss a look of pure shock as Blake put down her book as she gave Weiss a hard look the faunus in hiding gave Weiss a cold stare as she glared down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weiss. Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this?" Blake asked she had no idea if Weiss was in her right mind when she spoke but she saw that her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> or at least someone she wanted to be her friend was inhaling deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am. Jaune I will go on a date with you but! You must first come to meet me in my dorm as I have something to discuss with you first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do this. Not for anyone and especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him." Yang said gripping Weiss by her arm her eyes glowing orange as Weiss gave her friend a small smile of acceptance as she tapped her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More sure than I have ever been about anything else in my entire life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... if he tries anything on you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Jaune said feeling a bit offended as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't talking to you!" Yang snapped her eyes flashing red as Jaune let out an eep and backed off with his hands up in the air.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know Yang it's fine. I can handle myself if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaune</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people tries anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just saying you can always back down. You don't owe anyone an explanation on anything. And you don't have to justify yourself to anyone ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that Yang. I know what I am and I know what I can be and I want to try to make this work ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... if you say so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. Arc!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!?" Meet me in my dorm in half an hour. Be there alone as we have things to discuss." Weiss said as AJaune nodded he gave her a soft salute as he blushed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Right away!" Jaune said as he finally knew that his time had come!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune are you sure about this?" Pyrrha asked the girl was looking down blushing hard, Pyrrha had missed it! She missed her chance to get with Jaune! She had been in the same boat as Weiss but she had just not gotten the time to confess properly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit! Why didn't I just ask him out! Sure it could have been awkward but Jaune would have accepted me for who I am! I know that he will! He is a good person!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pyrrha thought as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are ready Jauney! I know that you are ready for it! You get to finally have your big date!" Nora said happily she did want Jaune to be with Pyrrha but! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You snooze you lose Pyr! You have to be blunt with Jaune or he won't get your point! You have to be direct or you do not get anything in the end!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nora thought as she shook her head, she wanted Pyrrha to be with Jaune for the JNPR happy ending but! If he was nice to Weiss and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nice to him there was nothing wrong with it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you two are productive with it," Ren said he had no bone in this show but he was glad that peace would come to the team and that he could have more peace and quiet, in his life and that was all that he cared about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to do my best! I hope that I look good, Pyr! What do you think?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha bit her tongue! She cursed herself for having the lack of courage to confess but she had made her bed and now she had no choice but to lay in it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can't I just be normal with him!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought as she forced a smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look great Jaune!" Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled the feminine boy gave her a quick hug and stole the breath from her lungs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you later! Wish me luck bye!" Jaune said as he left the door and closed it with a bang! Leaving them behind as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to practice what you preach Pyrrha. Practice what you preach." Nora said as she laid back in her beds as Pyrrha </span>
  <em>
    <span>fumed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arc," Weiss said her steely tone mad Jaune flinch as he found his courage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weiss. I know that you are taking a risk with me but I promise you. I am doing this because I genuinely like you. Your personality is amazing and I really think that between you and me we have a lot of things in common so, please! Let me be the best boyfriend that a girl could ask for." Jaune said bowing to Weiss as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... there is something I have to tell you first..." Weiss said her cheeks beet red as Jaune paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that is? I can wait! I think we should talk after our date-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune. I'm not a girl." Weiss said as Jaune froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just said it. I'm not a girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... what does that mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Jaune I was born a man." Weiss said as time seemed to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You... you are a boy?" Jaune asked cocking his head his mind was not fully processing what was happening before him as she, he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes... I was born a woman in a man's body... if that makes sense to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it does! I! I should have known! I'm sorry if I offended you, Weiss! I'll just be going-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about our date? I thought you wanted to go on a date with me... did me being a man stop you?" Weiss asked a hurt look on her? His face Jaune froze his mind had a thousand thoughts in a second before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!? NO! You being a man has nothing to do with anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I reject her what will Saph or Terra think of me? Her or him? Which is it? Why did I have to be here!? How do I talk my way out of this!? I don't want to be with a dude! Wait how the hell are you a guy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You? A guy? I don't want to be a dick but you look pretty feminine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am saving for a surgery to make me a real woman. But before that, I am just looking the part for it. I can prove to you that I am a guy if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I! Well if you can prove it then do it! I can show you it means nothing to me!" Jaune said as he gasped internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way! No way this is happening! Weiss is not transsexual! No way this is all some kind of sick joke that will be by Yang and-</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this help?" Weiss asked as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> adjusted his skirt as Jaune's skin went pale. Their looking up at him was a dick... a thick if he had to guess nine-inch regal cut dick looked up at him winking as Jaune let out a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of shock...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune had to admit that in all of his hair-brained schemes, in all of his wild often ill-thought-out attempts ot become a hunter he never quite thought that he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing what he was doing now all to save face and show that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> against anyone being gay or trans! And that he was A-ok with everyone and everything in Beacon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! I! I don't believe that you are actually doing this!" Weiss hissed his body shook as he felt his knees buck and buckle! He had never expected Jaune to take him up on the date! Sure the cute tall twink had always caught his attention and had been the source of many wet dreams and long shower sessions but this? He had never expected Jaune's reaction to seeing him whip out his dick was to just get down on his knees and swallow his dick down his mouth all in one go!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Your mouth! It's so hot! And wet! It's nothing like my hands or toys! You feel so much better!" Weiss hissed as he began to thrust more into Jaune's mouth. He was thrusting his hips slowly his dick felt like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that hot wet and tight orifice as Weiss had to gasp!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I had known that you would have been soo willing to suck me off I would have taken your offer of a date sooner!" Weiss hissed as Jaune fought back tears!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It tastes like meat! Like I'm sucking down a fucking fleshy pole! Can you just hurry up and cum so that I can run away and never talk to you again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought his dick was painfully hard the seven-inch dick that while not small was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> smaller than Weiss's unreasonable nine-inch long wrist thick cock that just made his jaw </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take it so far down! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weiss for his part must have been able to feel thoughts as he let out a sharp gasp as he began to thrust his hips even harder into Jaune's mouth!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune paused as while he wanted Weiss to cum as the hard smacks of him face fucking Jaune ran up in tempo and that impossibly thick dick began to twitch Jaune finally came to the realization that when Weiss came? He really only had one place for his cum to go, and that was right down his mouth!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening pull out! Pull-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cumming!" Weiss shouted as he drove his dick into the very back of Jaune's mouth pushing past the soft sponge back of his mouth and down into his very throat as he came!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He felt the cock twitch inside of his gullet he felt that dick exploded deep down his throat as he came hard! Jaune counted </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick lines of cum that shot deep down into him making him feel like his guts where bulging even if there was no way that it could happen after so little cum had entered him as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Weiss pulled out of Jaune's mouth with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune barely had time to gasp before he pulled Jaune up! The smaller man pulled Jaune up sealing his lips with a kiss!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A guy stole my first kiss!? NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as he felt Weiss push his tongue deep in his mouth before he pulled out and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So about that date. Tell me do you want a dinner, a movie, or more of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>affection."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss joked lightly spanking Jaune's ass a loving look in his eyes as Jaune whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A movie sounds nice? What about Spruce Willis?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's awesome! I always liked him as a kid let's get going, babe!" Weiss said fixing his dick hugging Jaune's side as he began to wonder if getting into Beacon was even worth it as he was dragged out of the room and into the night. His guts rumbled with male cum as for the first time Jaune questioned if he should have just stayed home and been a damn pizza baker like his mom...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragon Slayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune and Yang have a friendly spar after the big date with Weiss, and Pyrrha decides to practice what she preaches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I do not think that I am going to make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, you act like this is the worst movie ever," Weiss said the </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> in drag that was dressing like a beautiful woman pulled Jaune closer to him in the movies. Jaune wanted to let out a small scream of shock and fear but that really was not the best move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I'll make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You. Will. Make it. Jeeze you act like this is a terrible movie Jaune. I mean you are the one that wanted to go see a Spruce Willis flick anyway right?" Weiss asked looking up at his lover, Weiss felt a thrill of excitement run through his body as at last! At long last he finally did it! He got Jaune to go out on a date with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing what he really was!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man thought as he cuddled next to the love of his life, Weiss had no idea that Jaune would accept him so easily for what or who he was! He did not know that Jaune would be so willing to not only put aside the fact that Weiss had not saved up enough for the dust surgery to make him a proper female but was willing to put up with his more </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts so far!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe that I let him suck my dick! I can't believe Jaune was even willing to do it! If I had known he had no reservations on that I would have made my move much earlier then before! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss thought the familiar feeling of Jaune's tongue sliding up and down his dick made him gasp as he felt his near foot of cock rise in his skirt the silk panties did nothing to help his sensitive dick calm down as he coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Easy there! Calm down I know that you liked it just as much as I did but not now! Not here, I know Jaune is accepting of who I am but that does not mean that anyone else will be! I have to be calm... even if that blowjob felt amazing! I did not know having a dick was this great! I always thought of it as ugly and being the part of me I detested the most but now? Now I think that I might just find a way to keep it after I become a woman, after all, Jaune seems to like it just as much as me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weiss thought licking his lips the ideas of all the naughty things he would do to Jaune the second that they were out of the theater made his dick go hard as steel in his skirt as he gave up any chance of fighting it as Jaune watched the movie both of them completely unaware of the polar opposite thoughts that ran through the mind of the other as they watched the mindless action play out on screen s they both </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the movie... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the date stud," Weiss said as he leaned up and pecked Jaune on his cheek. Jaune let out a silent scream as he had spent the last few hours of the date wondering if any part of this made him gay or wondering just how he could get out of this without looking like an asshole! And also wondering how many shots of soda or waves of popcorn it would take to wash the taste of her? His? Cock out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So meaty... it was so strong for flesh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as they stood before RWBY's dorm Weiss pecked his treat the perfectly dressed crossdresser smiled a genuinely loving smile at Jaune before he flashed his scroll over the door unlocking it at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the date Jaune, it really means a lot to me. I... I just want to make sure that you know how much you mean to me." Weiss said blushing as the boy ducked into the room as Jaune was left blushing and frozen in place before he slowly walked into his own dorm not sure what he was going to do but </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> or cry as he walked into his dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he got into the room Yang pounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Spill. Tell me everything about the date. Do I have to break some bones? Or do we have a gentleman on our hands here?" Yang asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> lilac eyes flashing as Ruby eeped!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang! Don't say that about Jaune! He's my best friend he would not do anything like that!" Ruby said as Blake paused </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes looking Weiss up and down making sure to note any subtle shift in her demeanor as Weiss took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched her fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was perfect! He is amazing!" Weiss said jumping up in the air as Ruby matched her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YAY! See! I told you, Yang! I told you that Jaune was amazing! You had nothing to worry about!" Yang said hugging Weiss the two of them wrapping the other in a tight hug as Ruby knew she was right!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can't say that I was looking forward to beating up my friend but! I am glad to know that he's a good one. It's not every day that we see someone that will accept you for who you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really should not be surprised when you think about it. With his family situation, it should be obvious that he was more open to people in unique situations." Blake said smiling she was also glad that all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> information on Jaune proved correct. It would not due for her to have to make another nice human </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappear</span>
  </em>
  <span> for crimes against her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that this is done I can rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always sleep you lazy cat! You just want to sleep and jerk off now that lover boy is open to gals like us!" Yang said as Blak hissed! She turned away flashing her massive rear as she turned down and flipped her covers over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then keep pouting! So tell me Weiss did you get to second base?" Yang asked leering as Ruby slapped her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang! Don't say that! Jaune was probably shocked enough that he was barely able to process things! I know that Jaune is a good guy and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he did suck my dick," Weiss said as there was a pause before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her teammates shouted as their jaws dropped before a shadow fell as Blake </span>
  <em>
    <span>appeared</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake said as she glared at Weiss as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SO! Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don't leave anything out! And if you do I will break your legs!" Nora shouted at Jaune as soon as he walked into the dorm, Jaune did not expect Nora to pounce on him the second he walked in as Jaune was assaulted by the bubbly valkyrie.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! Wait Nora n-nothing happened!" Jaune said his face bright red as the bubbly valkyrie narrowed her eyes at him her senses picking up on the fact that there was a story to be told!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HAH! Lies! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deception!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know when something has happened to my glorious leader! Now speak up Jauney! Tell me everything that has happened or I am going to break your legs!" Nora said laughing wildly as Jaune felt fear and embarrassment as Nora cornered him the very second he walked inside-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nora. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Pyrrha said picking up the struggling valkyrie the beautiful woman gave Jaune a pained loving smile as she had to fight back the swelling of emotions that came from deep within her body as she took a deep breath and forced a winning smile on her lips!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. I am happy that you are being so fulfilled in your life." Pyrrha said as Jaune winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean if you talk about being filled... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaune shuddered as he remembered the feeling of having to suck a man's dick. Jaune wanted to get the hell out of this conversation and scrub out his tongue with soap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I think I should just go to take a shower." Jaune said walking to the side of her not wanting to look his beautiful partner in her eyes as she fought down the swell of emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaune! I! I just wanted to tell you something..." Pyrrha said looking down blushing she knew that she had to say something she knew that she waited too long for him and now someone else had come in to swoop her love out from under her nose and she had lost!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I! I just!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter Pyr? You know that you can always talk to me right? If something is wrong just tell me about it ok? You are like my best friend and I am here." Jaune said as-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's... it's nothing." Pyrrha said a defeated look on her lips as Nora shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you snooze you lose." She said rolling her eyes as her friend once more had lost the golden opportunity that had been put before her as Jaune sighed nodded and walked into the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for everything you did Pyr, love you!" Jaune shouted as he walked into the shower as Pyrrha balled up her lips as she began to feel the first bit of tears that came down her face as she knew that she was finally losing the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta practice what you preach Pyrrha, practice what you preach," Nora said rubbing her shoulders as the tears fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's have a match!" Yang said as Jaune paused everyone at the lunch tables froze as Yang challenged Jaune to a match?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk about punching down," Nora said rolling her eyes as Jaune gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what do you mean to have a match? Like chess?" Jaune asked hoping that it was just a friendly game of Remnant that they would play and not what Jaune was thinking of what was more than likely what Yang was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hell no! Let's have a sparring match! Me and you! One on one!" Yang said as she licked her lips Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine at the implications of what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I guess so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can always back away if you want." Pyrrha said lovingly shooting Yang the evil eye that said if you so much as move a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hair</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his head you will be dead before the morning and no one will ever find your body. But Yang grinned as Jaune sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok a one on one match, but I don't think I can win," Jaune said sheepishly as Yang nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>counting</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it," Yang said the brawler seeing her chance to make her mark on the Arc and knowing that she was not going to get another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I don't know what I was thinking but ow!" Jaune said as Yang punched him in the gut all he did was cut a strand of her hair! It was just one bit! It really did not mean that she would have to beat him so hard! But now here he was his aura all but gone, Yang panting hard as she kicked the blonde down! She put Jaune to his knees as-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fwish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaune paused as something landed on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Jaune asked as his world went gold? Jaune did not know what was happening but there was a massive wall of gold on his head as he froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yang, what the hell is this?" Jaune asked panting taking out his arms and pulling out the thing on his face. Jaune saw that there was some weird golden mess on his hands? It was long and prominent and shone in the light-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A wig?" Jaune asked dumbstruck as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" You bet your ass it is!" Jaune looked up as Yang-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hair?" Jaune asked as Yang's hair was shown to not but the long golden main but now a short buzz cut a very masculine looking cut as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are like Weiss?" Jaune asked in shock as Yang nodded the </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> grinned licking his lips as he put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like Weiss, I am saving for the surgery to make me a real woman but... I always thought you where pretty cute so why don't you do me a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>favor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jauney?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me! I got to say I always wanted to get rid of my dick since I was like seven years old. Hell, I even tried to cut it off once, I thought Summer would flip her shit when she found out but now? I gotta admit having one is pretty damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang said as he felt Jaune's hot tight mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrap</span>
  </em>
  <span> around his cock. Jaune was still bobbing his head on his dick as </span>
  <em>
    <span>penance</span>
  </em>
  <span> for damaging his hair, sure Yang was getting his first blowjob in a way that he would not prefer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would rather Jaune offer to suck him off but...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what to say when in Vacuo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yang grunted as he bucked his hips there was a time limit on how long that he could be able to fuck Jaune in his mouth before someone came to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be bad enough if Pyrrha showed up but if Weiss did? I think he would kill me! I mean he never said that they where exclusive but hell who knows how jealous he would get if he saw me fucking his boy in the mouth!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang thought bucking his hips as Jaune let out a mental scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I sucking a dick again!? Why is another dick in my mouth this soon!? </span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaune thought as Yang's dick that was about the same size of Weiss's but at least an </span>
  <em>
    <span>inch</span>
  </em>
  <span> thicker slid in and out of Jaune's mouth! He had to fight back tears at the burning sensation of what was happening to him as Yang face fucked him without remorse! His hips slapping into Jaune's chin making an odd </span>
  <em>
    <span>smacking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound as he was fucked raw! Jaune's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as the hard wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>smacks</span>
  </em>
  <span> of flesh on flesh filled the air before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Take it! Swallow it all!" Yang said as he came! He shoved Jaune's face as deep as it would go on his crotch making sure that he got all of his cum down the poor knights' throat! The brawler came five thick hard lines of nut rope right down Jaune's gullet! Making the boy's guts shake and shiver as he pulled out with a wet plop!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok that was fun but AHHH!" YUang cried out as a spear hit his chest Pyrrha </span>
  <em>
    <span>appeared</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Jaune as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yang! Let's have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spar!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>